Project T
Project T (for Telepathy) was a strategy devised by Japan's Counter-Godzilla Bureau that was intended to prevent Godzilla from attacking cities. In theory, it involved the psychic control of the King of the Monsters via a telepathic amplifier placed on the back of Godzilla's head. The small device, it was hoped, would enable humanity to overt the nuclear kaiju's destructive tendancies. Psychic Miki Saegusa was recruited for the project due not only to her impressive telekinetic powers, but her (at the time) 5 year history of fighting Godzilla. In 1995, G-Force soldiers Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, along with Dr. Susumu Okubo, Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, and Ms. Saegusa arrived on Birth Island to set up for the project. Birth Island, the home of Godzilla's adopted son, Little Godzilla, was frequently visited by the Monster King himself, and it was hoped that the team could attach the telepathic amplifier to the titan when it came ashore. They got their chance when, a few hours after their arrival, the King himself arived on the island. Both Koji and Kiyo ventured onto the beach and attempted to fire the amplifier via a high-powered rifle onto the back of Godzilla's head. However, at the same time, Akira Yuki attempted to fire his own weapon into Godzilla: a deadly blood coagulator. As Godzilla lumbered ashore, Koji made his shot and successfully hit the creature's head. Yuki, however, missed his shot. Back in the team's tent, Miki placed a device on her head attached to the T Project computer. She then began to send her T-wave to Godzilla, and psychically commanded the creature to walk along the beach. Outside, the 100 meter monster seemed to comply, and began to advance across the coastline. However, a few minutes later, Godzilla began to regain control of his mind, and Okubo began to increase the computer's power to a dangerous level. The computer soon overloaded and electrocuted Miki, leaving her unconscious. With the computer destroyed, control was lost. After Godzilla's battle with SpaceGodzilla, and Little Godzilla's internment within a crystal prison, Okubo declared Project T a failure. The team pulled out and prepared to evacuate the island. Miki, however, decided to remain behind, as she was worried about Godzilla and his son. Koji and Kiyo also remained on the island, and the rest of the team returned to Japan. Unfortunatly, later that night, a group of men broke into the camp, beat up the two soldiers, and captured Miki. Apon Koji and Kiyo's return to Japan, they discovered the culprits behind the disappearance of the young psychic were in fact the Japanese Mafia and Dr. Okubo. At the Mafia's hideout, Okubo recorded Miki's T-wave and fed it into the T Project computer. The traitor then sent the amplified wave to Godzilla and watched proudly as the titanic beast rose from the sea at his command. As the Mafia members watched the doctor work his "magic", Koji, Kiyo, and Yuki infiltrated the hideout and moved in to rescue Miki. Meanwhile, Godzilla once again began to regain control and Okubo desperately attempted to reassert dominance over the creature's mind. However, the three G-Force agents finally revealed themselves and the Mafia opened fire. The three men soon secured the area and rescued Miki. Okubo, however, remained within the control room, struggling in a futile attempt to repair the overloaded equipment. Unfortunately, SpaceGodzilla was fast approaching, and the G-Force quickly evacuated the hideout. A few seconds later, the intergalactic crystalline creature flew over the building, destroying both Okubo and the T Project equipment. Although successful for limited periods of time, it seems likely that Project T would never have proved a long term solution in any circumstance. The project has not been mentioned for application since. Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations